Love Has No Bounds
by DeathOfFire
Summary: ok, so this is my first ever story. its just a little thing thats been on my mind for a while. tune in for a makeout scene, and reasons why Gwen loves kevin.  thanks! LOVE,  DeathOfFire


Love Knows No Bounds

chapter 1

"DAMMIT!" Kevin E. Levin yelled, slamming his fist down on his shiny green Camero. Gwendolyn Tennyson smiled at his small, mock outburst, showing her straight white teeth. She crossed her frail arms over the chest of her red sweater blouse. " I won the bet. I drive the car, you sit in the _back seat." _Gwen's voice was quiet, but silky and confident as she told the raven haired boy off.

Kevin scoffed, "How was I to know that there was more than one author named... what was the name again?" Gwen rolled her eyes and shot Kevin a dubious look. "Valerie Martinez," she said, her voice seemingly on edge. She heard Kevin's sharp intake of breath and glanced around to see what was bothering him. Sure enough, Ben Tennyson (Gwen's cousin) was strolling out of his house, sporting the bright green jacket that everyone insisted matched her eyes.

When Ben glanced up, he saw Gwen and Kevin both shooting daggers at him. He raised his eyebrow, betting on what was left in his college savings account, that they were having a bit of an argument when he decided to come out.

Gwen glared at him, but gave up and decided to let him come to Mr. Smoothies with them. She pointed at him, and the the car, as if to say _Come on, dweeb!_

He caught on and headed towards the backseat, but when Gwen saw the smirk on Kevin's face, she narrowed her eyes and placed her small hands on the top of her hips.

Kevin knew this pissed off look all too well, and decided to give in to his girlfriend and just sit in the back seat. He cleared his throat and both of them had their heads glancing towards him. "I'd rather sit in the backseat than to have Gwen shoot her freaky, pink girly Anodyte stuff at me," Kevin said with a grin. Gwen sighed and turned the key in the engine, they were off.

After a long argument and smoothies, Kevin's car was finally under his possession again.

As Gwen was getting out of the passenger seat, Kevin called out to her, "hey, Gwen!" While her back was to him, she crossed her arms and heaved out a sigh. "Yes, Kevin?" There was a pause from him when she turned around, "C-can I come over later? Or would you rather my place?" Gwen began to back towards her house, "Your place would be better than mine. My folks are having a meet and greet tonight with their work friends. I'll try to get there around 6!" With the final slam of their front door, Kevin glanced away from his girlfriend.

He heaved a quiet sigh and began to muss with his hair. It felt surprisingly silky underneath his finger tips. He tilted the rear-view mirror down and gazed at the reflection that looked back at him. "What does Gwen see in me?" he muttered to himself. Sure, he had some good features like the square jawline, and the coal fringe of eyelashes surrounding the black orbs that were his eyes, and the high cheekbones, but what about the rest? He had long hair that was never untangled, his eyes were cold, his nose had a slight upturn to it, and he had thin lips that were barely there.

He did have muscles though, and the bad boy appeal seemed to work on all the rest of the girlfriends he'd ever had. He tilted the mirror back up and began to think about Gwen. How her long, scarlet hair seemed to sparkle in the sunlight, how her ivory skin never had a blemish, the jade eyes that seemed to see the good in him. The gentle curve in her neck and her small, thin body seemed to make him go crazy.

Before he knew it, he was pulling up to a medium sized, pale blue paneled house. He checked his watch, and it was 5:30. He pulled the key from the engine, and sprinted into his house. He glanced around the bottom floor, making sure everything was tidy.

He ran up the stairs to his room, which, of course, looked like a mess. He began shoving all the shirts on the floor into his laundry basket and made his bed. When he was done he checked his watch, it was 5:45. He glanced down at his own shirt, it had a few oil stains so he changed into a black tee and dark blue jeans. He went into the bathroom and combed his ebony hair until it was glossy.

By the time he had laid down on his bed, the doorbell rang. He heard the door creak open and his mothers voice say, " Oh, hello Gwen!" then Gwen's voice rang throughout the house, " Is Kevin home?" His mother chuckled and replied, " Of course dear, I believe he is upstairs in his room." "Thank you, Mrs. Levin!"

Gwen began up the steps, and soon enough she was at Kevin's door. You could tell it was his because it was covered in signs saying, _STAY OUT _and pictures of cars all over the place. She used her pointer finger to push the door open. As she stepped in, she saw Kevin strewn across his bed, staring at the ceiling. She cleared her throat, but he didn't move. She walked over to him and laid down beside him, resting her head on one of the squishy pillows.

When she looked up to the ceiling, what was there surprised her.

Nothing. There was nothing there.

She felt Kevin shift, and she also felt his arm go around the back of her head. She lifted her head, and his arm slipped underneath. She slipped her head closer to his chest, just to hear him breathing. After a few minute's of this, Kevin's deep voice rang out around her, "Gwen... can I ask you something?"

her response was light, and joking, "I believe you just did but ask away."

it took Kevin a minute or so to ask, " Gwen, what do you see in me? I mean, sometimes I'm so mean and I seem to never be serious. I cant say mushy stuff to you because...well...i just cant do that kind of stuff."

Gwen's answer was quiet, like it took courage for her to say it. "Kevin, I may not _like_ you very much, but I _LOVE _you very much. Its because you care about me and you always seem to be taking bullets for me."

Kevin slowly sat up and turned his face to look at her. "Not because I'm that adorable, yet sexy bad boy who happens to be an amazing kisser?" he said, grinning from ear to ear. Gwen pretended to think for a second, and as she was leaning forward she whispered, "Nope. But it helps."

When their lips met in a searing kiss, his hands went instantly to her long, silky smooth scarlet hair, braiding his fingers in. Her hands found the top of his chest, and slowly slid down to the slightly frayed bottom, and being bold, she slipped her hands underneath his shirt. Her fingers were tracing the muscles that overlapped onto each other. A new thrill came with every muscle her fingers found, and as Kevin groaned out a small groan at the back of his throat, it sent a frenzy inside of her.

He disentangled one of his hands from her hair, his thumb was just under the under wire of her lacy red bra, and he lightly pushed her into a laying down position. All without breaking the passionate lock of their hungry lips.

He opened his mouth against hers, sucking slightly on her bottom lip in an attempt to get her to open her mouth. As she opened her mouth,his hands found the bottom of her white blouse but paused at the very edge. She slipped her hands out from under his shirt and pushed his calloused ones under her shirt.

His kiss seemed to intensify, pushing harder and slipping his tongue just past her teeth. She broke away for air and he began kissing his way back up to her lips. When his lips hit just below her pulse line, she groaned. Her hands pulled at the bottom of Kevin's black T-shirt and whispered, "Take it off."

As he pulled it off, she put her warm hands in the muscled crook of his back, frantically tracing. Kevin's hands slid farther up her shirt, pushing the sides of her bra up slightly. When his hand found her bra, it gently cupped it.

Her tongue pushed into the deep caverns of his silky mouth, then as he began to shiver in pleasure, her tongue retreated in a teasing way. It was his turn.

Gwen broke away, rolling them over so that she was on top. She landed light as air kisses on his hard, square jawline and his hands slipped out from under her shirt and began to pull it over her head. She obliged, allowing her shirt to be tugged off.

Kevin briskly turned them back over so that he was on top, and he began kissing her neck. As he was kissing her neck, Gwen reminded him of something neither of them wanted to think of at that time, "K-Kevin, just know that I'm staying abstinent." He pulled away from her neck and when she saw his face, her breath caught in her throat.

His black eyes seemed even darker with the passion he was feeling. There was a rosy tint to his normally pale cheeks, and his chest was rising and falling like he just ran a marathon. He swallowed and answered in a husky voice, "I know. Sorry if I, uh, w-went too, um, far." he turned his face away, as if he was hiding.

Gwen sat up and looked at him. "Kevin. Look at me." When he shook his head, she firmly grasped his chin and turned it towards her. This time, when she saw his face her heart broke. Misery was plain on his features, his eyes were filled to the brim with sadness. "I just, I feel like your too good for me. Please don't make me do something you don't really want me to do."

Gwen got up and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around him. "Oh, Kevin..."


End file.
